Rip City
New Rip City (2013 onward) Welcome! To New Rip City! 2013 onward! Out with the old and in with the new, said whoever. If you troll, we troll back, so don't bother. Our daily doses of survival consist of Rping, interesting topics (that'll make you squirm), Story telling, and randomness, and other necessities that may be water or food. We try to keep our sanity in check, but we have none left. Our Main Regs consist of a little old, and new. Welp that's all folks, you're welcome anytime, long as you're decent, prepared for the worst, and not easily offended. - UMS is Black. Regs *Draculian *G3nki *Fs337 *skillz1111 *ILunarI *pandabubba *Sceptillio133 *NOMAKEUP1 *cutiepie0329 *PrussiaFanlol *EruDesu ("eru is like an atomic fireball with a staunchly powerful cinnamon kick"--WonderNoob) *i am a pet *NickTheLazor *Justinkings * Lycius *NeonWolf *The_Last_Gamer *uesd7 *Ubercrazyman *WonderNoob *Yagami Light "yall niggas need jesus" < I see what you did there :| *URMYSPACE LAKOVKREATIVITEE WUZ HERE :D Old Rip City (approximately 2008 - 2012) This section really isn't relevant anymore, but I like to keep it around as a way to remember Rip City as it used to be, whether we were right or wrong about some of the things we did and the way we acted. In late 2012 and early 2013, the vast majority of the regs left the room, very rarely showing up ever again. Only a handful still frequents the room, including myself, NOMAKEUP, JustinKings, NeonWolf, and WonderNoob. So, without further ado, here it is in all its untouched glory: the old Rip City wiki. : -TLG : God, 2013 TLG was melodramatic. Still not as bad overall as 2009 TLG, though. : -2019 TLG Rip City is a chat room on Kongregate. It is also the most F***ed up chat room in existence (damn you censorship). The bossman of the room Rip City in the land of Kongregate is Roild. He rules the room as king of oldfags. He roildrages any noob who attempts to intrude. If you like being mindfucked, come to Rip City. __TOC__ Rip City REGS!!! *LastActionCowboy *Roild *ThePiggy *Suedehead_Sean *The_Last_Gamer *LeonHeart5 *Scrapizm *MelissaMay *lightbrightpablo *Broly3k8 *ThePolice911 *joemama54321 *justinkings * uesd7 *Drakewessman *awkwardknees *Lycius *MrMatias_Rijo *zachtorch *Navesauce *Landyn85 *russPaterno *Cupninja (aka Nabi) *superconnorman1 *rkar6 *soilderking *Ubercrazyman *NeonWolf *Angerysperm *Nomakeup1 *ghostsniper130 (aka. brychi007) *VikingJesus *mephlies2 Frequent Happenings 'Rip City Soup' The one dish that Rip City has is their legendary soup made of random objects and human limbs. Sounds delicious, doesn't it? The soup is contained in a pot that rises up in the middle of the city. Many people have been thrown in the soup whole and it tasted just as good as normal! 'Limb Amputation' Most of the time in Rip City limbs will get amputated, but don't fret, they will grow back. Leonheart5 has a closet full of spare body parts but he's a greedy bastard and refuses to share. 'Noobs' Many times per day a person know as a Noob or a Troll enters Rip City to cause mischief. There is no way to deal with these sad little people but to mute them and wait for them to leave. Don't try contacting a moderator or reporting the Noob because moderators don't do anything and Kongregate doesn't care about your harassment claims. Roild blames Gamestop for attracting kids to Kongregate. 'Pokémon Battles' These mainly happen between Roild, LeonHeart, and LastActionCowboy. During these events, nobody without a knowledge of Pokémon games understands the conversation. During these, noobs get especially confused and angry. Much laughter ensues. TLG and Rkar6 would love to participate in these Pokemon battles, but their Internet fucks with them and won't let them connect to Pokemon Black. (I, Rkar6, am loving towards my internet but it hates me and refuses to connect) 'Rip City Game: "F*** YOU"' This is a game invented on one fateful night by Roild and The_Last_Gamer. The game starts with two players having two points each. One player starts by saying a word. Each player consecutively says a word that rhymes followed by an action with the word. This usually leads to a battle of wit, wordplay, and strategy. Other times it just leads to random nonsense. Regardless, when a person runs out of rhymes, he yells "F*** YOU" and starts a new word, losing a point. 10-15 minute max per round so that it does not run too long. When the entire game is ended, or a player is done playing, they call "Endgasm"*. *Endgasm ©copyright of Cupninja. 'Rip City's Non-Annual 'Battle of the Bands These Performances take place in unknown locations at unknown times, therefore making it 'non-annual'. Any reg can participate in these random events of merry-making recreation through live performances done by the regs themselves. It's all sport to see who can play music that can one-up the last guy or to add some atmosphere to the city itself. 'Rip City's Non-Annual 'Family Movie Night' Quite like the 'Battle of the Bands' but only with movies. Admissions are free, commissions are free, and emissions are $120 (plus tax), so its worth the while if you can make it...and if you need emission repairs. RIP CITY REGS Roild He rules the room as king of the oldfags and of the city. He roildrages on any noob who attempts to intrude with belligerent, nonsensical, or malicous goals. Roild frequently applies a scoring system to how amazing something in. Ie: "+2 to you, sir". The scores are mythical, but they mean you did something right. LastActionCowboy I'm damaged and I like it. I kick more ass than a spring-loaded toilet boot. I'm skitzofranic. I have telepathic powers. Jesus is my bitch. I'm Jorge Van Gracios' bitch. I now come with 30% more cheetos. I'm a pirate. Complete sentances suck. Red on black, you're alright jack. Black on yellow will kill a fellow. I like taquitos Suedehead_Sean The room's slagathor. Parents, lock up your daughters, for this beast is on the prowl for corruptable and innocent females. Noob females will be assulted by him. He loves nothing more than causing pain and turmoil, and falls out with every single member of Rip City except Roild and a few other lucky folk. Also an incredibly sexy beast. Roild is the only one permissable to rape him, but don't touch his gems/jewels or he'll get you! joemama54321 I'm Mexican/Zombie/Werewolf/Vampire, I have a sword named El Diablo... Umm, I have two pet demons, and I liek pudding....... Also, '''WHO THE FACK STOLE MY FACKING COOKIE!?!?!?! That is all. Voice from afar (I DID) -In a distand land, Roild is seen devouring all cookies in existence. But that's a story for a different time...- 'Angerysperm ' He's Angry and he's loathing with sperm!"ANGERYSPERM!!!! XD A close friend of Roild and melissamay, he's a guy you would get along with! Even though his name would give ppl the "WTF" expression or the "you're a stick asshole" sort of phrase. He enjoys talking and seeing what's new with his main friends and see if there's anyone new in the famous Rip City. also...in a rare moment, he would try (and epicly fail) bust sumeone's balls... please people...be gentle on this guy.... :'( 'Leonheart5 ' He is Leon, grandson of Roild. Been M.I.A. Lately never on....... He also shares Altair's Birthday 1/12 Rival of Neonwolf. Alts; Deadheart5 (when deppressed) and GamerIsALie. 'The_Last_Gamer ' One of the highest ranking regs in Rip City, and one of the very very few who don't kiss roild's ass. Loves to debate things for hours on end, but gets frustrated as hell when arguing with Matt, because it's like arguing against a brick wall. Despises noobs, but really isn't that good at getting rid of them. Since roild is often absent due to his lack of internet at home, TLG is usually the highest ranking reg in the room. Waiting (not so) silently for the day that he can steal the throne and become the supreme ruler of Rip City. Is also a Pokemon trainer, but is held back immensely by the fact that his Internet loves to fuck with him and won't let him connect his copy of Pokemon Black to the internet. Fuck you, Internet. 'MelissaMay ' One of the more innocent members in Rip City. One of the few whose mind isn't as sick and twisted as it can get. At times, when fed too much sugar, she turns into a hyper, crazy, and insane child with little control. '[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dvhoof ' dvhoof] Is a loner who is only liked by MelissaMay and Joe, and Roild. 'lightbrightpablo ' He's just Pablo. Nothing more, nothing less than an immigrant. 'Scrapizm ' Oh god.. This entire thing is turning me on.. Well.. Where to begin.. I feel like I'm on one of those reality shows where everyone gets their 15 minutes of SEX and speals about pointless bullshit while masturbating to themselves in the mirror. Not much to say other then I CAN'T GET THAT FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE BADGE ON VECTOR RUNNER AND IT'S MAKING ME RIP OPEN ORPHANS TO FEAST ON THEIR BLOOD!!! Ehemm.. I am a quite seductive lad.. So beware.. For I will have intercourse with you. And you will love it.. See you in your bedroom. Love, Scrap. 'Drakewessman ' A badass motherfucker who spazzes out on people for no reason and he likes to mess with noobs. 1 of the 9 tyrant players. 'Landyn85 ' A dirty hermy with a love for Star Wars. He's witty and imaginative with the appearance of an 8 year old boy. He loathes this fact, because he is older. Roild takes him out every once in a while where they steal, break, and poop on everything. 'Cillix ' Homosexual gamer, whom is also a furry. When not geeking out about a new Magic: the gathering set, or about the latest Capcom video game, can be found reading comics, playing some video games, watching anime or a cult movie. Almost always accompanied with his beautiful boyfriend. Also a fan of doing it for the lulz and random silliness. Skilled in the arts of bass guitar, sewing, and internet memes. 'MrMatias_Rijo' (^ Also loves this guy ^) The genious that came up with the popular phrase: "SHUT YOUR FACE-RECTUM!". Also, homosexual. And doesn't really like Sean.=D A day in the life of Jim aka MrMatias_Rijo *Ahem* "MrMatias_Rijo:COMMENCE EJACULATION!!! MrMatias_Rijo:LAUNCH IN... MrMatias_Rijo:3 NeonWolf:O______o MrMatias_Rijo:2 MrMatias_Rijo:1 NeonWolf:OHSH!T MrMatias_Rijo:*EJACULATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* MrMatias_Rijo:WE HAVE LIFT OFF. roild:-dances my way to oblivion- MrMatias_Rijo:Sir there seems to be this pink orb in the way MrMatias_Rijo:I know private. NeonWolf:oh really now? roild:Jim, how high are you right now? roild:Just curious. MrMatias_Rijo:It's called *DUN DUN DUHHHH* An ovary. MrMatias_Rijo:I'm not high. Just very silly." MrMatias_Rijo:^ F-F-F-F-FAILURE dman135::D MrMatias_Rijo:^ F-F-F-F-FAILURE roild:C-c-c-c-c-c-combo breaker roild:Damn. roild:****. MrMatias_Rijo:\/ F-F-F-F-FAILURE dman135:****er, why'd u interupt our ffffffailure roild:Almost Combo broke Jim. roild:LOL. roild:/clap @ Jim. roild:+2 to you, sir. roild:+2 to you. dman135:that was almost amazing lol MrMatias_Rijo:I want to say that my views on vagina are as follows: MrMatias_Rijo:It looks like cut up fish and moldy wasabi mixed together. MrMatias_Rijo:THAT IS ALL! 'Lycius ' A member of Rip City who vehemently loathes newfags with a passion. He tends to arrive with a *BAMF* and then explode randomly. A laid back person overall, but can be considered an ass by those who do not understand. 'russPaterno ' The exterminator of noobs, the Nazi of grammar, the champion of Mud And Blood 2, the failure of Zilch. All common nicknames for Russ. He currently holds the highest wave in Mud And Blood 2, the biggest fails in Zilch and the title of Troll for Rip City. He can be found near the watering hole often ranting about firearms and music. 'Cupninja ' A newer Rip City member who was born in the heart, soul and utter madness of Rip City, and has never ventured to another chatroom. Cupninja, also known as Nabi and sometimes Bravestar, has been in Rip City for about 2 or 3 years. He tends to secretly team up with roild when playing World Rebelion 2. Cupninja met a mysterious user on the night he was born into Rip City, joined the next day, and the user was never to be seen again. He has dropped off the very face of Kongregate twice now, and it is destined to happen again. Overall, Cupninja is a ninja that wears a cup on his head, as his country, Marsugia's, religion tells him to. He stays in the shadows half the time, and fights off noobs with roild. He has a deviantART page and another mysterious friend who stays in the shadows all the time. He will be unamed. Also has the third longest description. (Damn you Cowb and Rijo) 'brandoncarpentor ' He is from kansas but dont say anything about that or he'll mute you. He should probably rewrite this becuase I don't know him very well. He hates rye and tumga. 'NeonWolf ' Possibly the only living animal of any type alive in Rip City and the pet wolf of the regs; he's kind of a nice guy who speaks in riddles. For reasons unknown, he can create black holes and is the current self-promoted Colonel (also the minister of rice too). He tends to stay as 'sane' as possible during a noob attack, otherwise he'll attack everyone (regardles if reg or not), which he does anyways. Dont worry, he is punished thoroughly. Due to his destuctive personality managment, he's prone to loosing control of about seven things: his sanity, rationality, last weeks' lunch, memory, a kidney, patch of fur, and a wallet (sometimes even his virginity if he's lucky....wait,wut?). On certain accounts, he challenges (or is challenged) by roild to a game of wits. These often turns out in stalemates or roild breaking the RNG in 'Zilch!' leaving Neon in the dust by 100-2000 points (Effin cheater >_>). Him and Leon have an outgoing rivraly to slaughter each other. 'zachtorch ' A random dumbass that likes to keep quiet most of the time. Usually responds to "torc", "torch", or "zach". Originally from the firey hell-hole of Chimichangaland, he can piss lava and shit igneous rock. Likes to take a ghost form and will sometimes be called the "Ghost of Rip City". Loves children. Has been missing since 11/27/11 'NOMAKEUP1 ' A reg that has been around since sometime in the summer of '10. comes and goes from kongregate but still counted as a reg. Goes through moods with some people. hates Plazmania. and sean. Loves to talk sometimes. not always. hates stupid people. originally from easter island and then immigrated to portugal where she lives in a cave hiding from the police daily and stealing bread from dogs. Amen. 'ghostsniper130 ' I used to be named brychi back before april. I am still re-establishing my reg status. I can get pissed at noobs and I am a bit of a psycho but I am not schizophrenic. I talk to superconnorman1 a lot and will talk to anyone I remember from my original days. I can be found from 4 pm to about 9 or 10 pm but if i am bored, i will skip sleeping to go on Rip City. I play games to finish them off, if I can, and to get badges to level up. I switch chat rooms sometimes when Rip City is stone dead. I am the prowler of the night. 'Ubercrazyman ' A little bit of association to everybody else... Ubercrazyman is the daddy of The Last Gamer, roild's loyal minion/friend and buddies with all the other regs. A simple yet highly accurate and honest description. Ubercrazyman tends to stick to the strategy genre on Kong... He is partial to lying in the shadows of the chat and not saying very much until something of Uber-hilarity or Uber-interesting comes up. He is also perhaps the only walking incarnate of death that exists in Rip City...he roams the City searching for anything or anybody that says something offensive, which, upon stumbling upon said person or persons, his Uber-anger is activated and he completely humiliates them until the whole chat is dead and there's a really akward period of nothing being said. He tries to have tolerance for the noobs but always winds up failing miserably and going crazy... Hence his overly descriptive username. When he is not in rage mode, Ubercrazyman is excruciatingly random and says things spontaneously without thinking. He is rarely challenged by the noobs and is often invited to participate in a number of multiplayer games by roild. He has a high tendency to abruptly leave in the middle of a conversation as his A.D.D. forces him to suddenly lose interest in the current game he is immersed in, and either switches to a new one or completely leaves Kong. He loves the Epic War series, although is angry that EW5 is so different from the other ones. He also likes most TD games and some zombie games. Boxhead FTW... emilynick should log in more to be counted as a reg as Ubercrazyman is her baby daddy. Ubercrazyman also goes by these names; Ubee, Uber, Crazy, Crazyman, Mattie, potato, anything that Justinkings happens to come up with as Justin tends to come up with a very long and random name when he says hi to Uber, and baby daddy. He is also very perverted and offends people with his words... :) 'ThePiggy ' I am ThePiggy. Executive wife of Roild. 'uesd7' A guy ( yes, male) who uesd to lurk at Rip City every Fu**ing day for 2 years but stoped for 2-4 months in 2011, but returned and is trying to memorize all the new regs.You can't know how uesd is going to act, since he changes his mood and way of acting every day.....so....he's umpredictable.Knows most of the regs and have many of them at his friend list.Uesd to hang out with justinkings everyday and uesd to play games from Funorb and Runescape (o.0) , but justin changed sex ( Yes, HE is a SHE now) and got a boyfriend from Remnants of disputed Galaxy named Justanplayer ( lolz, he doesnt know that he is secretely a boy :P) .Anyways Uesd7 likes to act radomnly and also to be nice to people who are nice to him.His most close friends that he met at Rip city are Roild , emilynick, justinkings,Ubercrazyman,Neonwolf,Lycius,MelissaMay,dvhoof and a bunch others that he can't remember.--So he's mostly the lurker that can be found usually, scrolling down the chat member box. 'rkar6 ' A reg in rip city who lurks around Rip City.. He will barely ever talk unless just mel is there or spoken to.He can usually be seen playing afterwinds with russ or roild or playing a new game. 'VikingJesus ' The one and only viking of Rip City, also Roild's illegitimate husband. While appearing online, most times he just forgets to turn off his computer, so he's not really there. Qweller of n00bs, and almost as sarcastic as MrMatias_Rio, was originally "recruited" by Matias to Rip City after going off on someone in his defense. Has watched the City descend into the hands of the n00bs, and vows to stop any and all rebellions against Roild's title. Also, the resident cosmotologist. Rip City Word of the Every Single Day Roiled: to be completely and utterly pwned in any subject. Origin: Invented by TLG back in the days when he did kiss roild's ass. Example 1: Fred: Seriously? You just beat me 940 to 150 in Shellshock? Why? Why does this keep happening??? Dave: Dude, I just roiled you. Example 2: George: I'm telling you, man, llamas and humans can totally have babies together! I read it in a book somewhere! *continues to idiotically and stubbornly insist his point is true* John: *proves george's point untrue* George: ....shit, I guess you just roiled me, huh? John: No. You just roiled yourself. The List Once thought lost to the ages, a recent expedition into the lands of old memories and "the feels" (so, so many feels) has brought back the most infamous of Rip City's many secret, shadowy documents...Roild's List. Less dramatically, but more informatively, this is the last version of a non-comprehensive list of regs and their titles (self-appointed or otherwise) that has been kept on Roild's profile since time immemorial. *Roild- Sovereign Vicious *Joemama54321- Grand Templar *NeonWolf- Architect of Fissures *MelissaMay- Empress Denial *Navesauce- Night Slayer’s Harlequin *Thepiggy- Advocate of Truth *The_Last_Gamer- Judge Dredd *dvhoof- Devourer of Words *Uesd7- Forbidden Shadow *Vikingjesus – Blade of the Forbidden Deity *MrMatias Rijo*Jimmy Wright*- Incubus of the Malevolent Cookie *Broly3k8-T- Conscript of a Forgotten Realm *LastActionCowboy- Trademarked Goblin *Landyn- Testicle Manipulator *DSXL- Night Slayer *GreenMonkey53- Schizophrenic Vagabond *Ubercrazyman – Marionette Maleficent *Suedehead sean- Slagathor Alpha *Nomakeup1- Sullen Mirth *Rkar6- Private Culpable *Rocker45673- Citizen Rip Category:Deleted chat rooms